doraemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Doraemon: Robot War
Doraemon: Robot War (小叮噹大戰機器人, Xiǎo dīngdāng dàzhàn jīqìrén) is a 1983 Taiwanese bootleg movie based on the original Doraemon series. Much like the 1973 anime, there is little to no information on this film at all as it has sold poorly in theaters in February 12, 1983 and was not released on home video. The film's director was Wang Yaquan and produced by Cuckoo's Nest Studios (Now Wang Films Productions). Overview Nobita and friends engage in an all out robot war in this unofficial installment of the Doraemon series. Plot Summary The general plot of the film centers around a Robotics Exhibition in Taiwan where they are voting for the world's best robot. One weird professor is really committed to developing the world's best robot, but has his spotlight suddenly stolen from him when Doraemon and Nobita somehow end up entering the competition (actually, they nerfed the weird professor's robot with gadgets to help his father to get his job back (which the robot stealed the job)). Having been accidentally coerced into the competition, Doraemon used a wide variety of gadgets to defeat his opponents and ended up winning the World's Most Excellent Robot award. The weird professor is so frustrated by this that he begins to develop an evil robot to defeat Doraemon. Meanwhile, Doraemon has become a household name overnight and is now a big star. Wanting to become a star and experience the spotlight as well, Nobita uses a gadget to disguise himself as Doraemon. The result of this is that Nobita, disguised as Doraemon, ends up being abducted by the weird professor's evil robot. Once he learns of this Doraemon immediately sets out to rescue Nobita. Meanwhile, still really obsessed with ensuring the world realizes his robots are the best in the world, the weird professor sends out an army of robots to carry out terrorist attacks all around the world. Eventually Doraemon saves Nobita and manages to learn the weakness of the professor's robots, a fear of a certain type of gemstone. With this knowledge a group of the world's most powerful elementary school students are able to set out on an adventure, find the gemstone, and save the world. Characters *Doraemon *Nobita Nobi *Takeshi Gouda *Suneo Honekawa *The Weird Professor *Nobisuke Nobi *Tamako Nobi Differences between original series *The film takes place in Taiwan instead of Japan. *Shizuka Minamoto appears to be absent from the film; but she shows up on an advertisement. It is currently unknown whether she appeared in the film at all. Gallery Screenshots 2906507 5j6ijbh l.png|The opening credits(?). Chinese Bootleg Title.png|The title at the beginning of the movie. 2906513 624ckpk l.png|Nobita's home (Taiwan Version). Nobita studying Chinese bootleg.png|Nobita studying. Suneo Gian Nobita Chinese bootleg.png|Gian and Suneo shocked by Nobita. 2906519 yce5w2b l.png|Doraemon's advice. Bootleg clip - 1.jpg| Bootleg clip - 2.jpg| Bootleg clip - 3.jpg| Bootleg clip - 4.jpg| Bootleg clip - 5.jpg| Bootleg clip - 6.jpg| Bootleg clip - 7.jpg| Bootleg clip - 8.jpg| Bootleg clip - 9.jpg| Doraemon gang sad Chinese bootleg.png|The gang is sad about the robot contest. Doraemon Weird Professor and Robot Chinese bootleg.png|Doraemon and the Weird Professor with his creation. Mom and Dad in the Bootleg Doraemon movie.png|Tamako and Nobisuke depressing. Mecha Robot Chinese bootleg.png|A mecha robot destroys the city. Gian and Nobita Tank Chinese bootleg.png|Nobita and an unknown guy in a tank. Gian Scolding Suneo Bootleg Movie.png|Gian scolding Suneo during the battlefield. zh:小叮噹大戰機器人 Category:Movies Category:Rare Doraemon media